The Most Important Lesson
by ShadowFox TrulsRohk
Summary: Will is captured & alone, tortured with his spirit breaking. Will Halt be able to save him in time for Will to heal? The effects of torture are difficult to erase. Will love help him to return to the person he was before the trauma? Halt/Will slash
1. Just 1 Day

GENERAL: This is dedicated to my baby Halt and baby Will. Noone is writing fics online for me to read about them so I thought I'd go ahead. I was shocked and appalled to discover that only 5 fics for this existed on . This is also a little b-day present to myself and to any other Halt adorers. If the relationship between Will and Halt isn't adorable and father/son totally, then it will be romantic. Whichever one I don't write in this, I can write another fic for. Also, I don't know if I can update regularly. This is my 1st posted fic. Yea. And in case you have seen me anywhere else, I was ShadowFoxTrulsRohk for a long time. Yea. I'll stop rambling now.

DISCLAIMER: If Ranger's Apprentice was mine, everyone would know it. As far as I'm concerned, John Flannagan is a god and my father in law. Halt is my future husband. That is all that I can claim.

WARNING: This fic gives spoilers for books 1 and 2. Now 3, as I'm about to finish it. This fic is m rated to be safe. This fic will probably contain, but not necessarily, yaoi (male/male relationships), sexual encounters, rape, torture, language, violence, character death, m-preg (male impregnation) abuse and I will warn you if anything else shows up. My apologizies, but they will bea little ooc. I'm sorry. I can't help it too much. I will try to avoid it.

Please don't read if you don't like any of that. Halt and Will will probably be the main pairing if they become romantic in this. I haven't decided yet. I will write 2 fics, 1 with them together and 1 with them not.

Also! I have only read the 1st 3 books. Almost 3. Please no spoilers. I implore you.

Yea. Enjoy. If it isn't terrible. Please no flaming if you review. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome. Thank you and enjoy.

Ch 1:

Will's mouth had opened instinctively as he thrashed and clawed at the muscular arms that held him forcibly just beneath the waters surface. The chilled liquid rushed in the instant he did so, intent upon consuming him both inside and out.

The wild pangs of panic seared through his midriff at first, then rapidly spread to his brain. From there, like an infectious poison robbing Will of his ability to reason and think, the fear exploded into him, filling up every inch of his being. The painful iciness of Will's liquid shackles dimmed with the new agony that was fear and the need to breathe.

He was just beginning to feel queasy and light headed from lack of oxygen, an unnatural fog sweeping through his mind, when a new, more welcome pain seared through his chest as he gulped the precious air into himself. Will dimly became aware of laughter, oddly distant yet loud. Large hands manacled his wrists to the point of bruising. The panic receded with these simple observations and the presence of oxygen.

Then he was entombed in the icy cage: just beneath the surface so that he could see the one goal his mind shrieked at him, but not quite reach it, despite his desperate attempts.

And again, the panic had only just seemed to take a firm grip around his mind, his body just barely aware of the chill and the drugged state he was slowly entering, when Will felt himself gasp. He was only permitted two huge gulps of air before he was forced back into the dank tank. As always, just beneath the waters surface.

The process repeated two or three more times. Will wasn't entirely sure. With each completed round, his body weakened. His mind began to succumb to the terror more easily. After the last hellish dunking, Will did not even begin to think of anything other than how sweet the damp air was to him. He was terrified that it would repeat. He was not prepared for the harsh encounter with the ground as he was flung to the floor, blessedly, away from the tank. Too heavy and sickly to move, Will curled in on himself and inhaled as much air as he could.

"Sneaker is shivering and choking on his own breath like some pathetic animal."

"Disgraceful," another of Will's tormentors put in.

"You know what they do with wild animals, don't you fellows?"

The chill of the waters seemed to writhe within his middle, as though it had steeled itself into his body to haunt him forever. He could not take much more. Shame and despair settled in as he recalled that he'd only been enduring these horrifying procedures for about one month. What kind of ranger was he? Halt would surely be ashamed.

No!

That was part of the terrible things these bastards had taunted him with. They wanted him to think that way. He would be easier prey. But it wasn't as though there words didn't make sense. Rangers were regarded as strange, distasteful. Ward children were few and barely heard of. They were often considered inconsiderable brats who'd taken the lord's kindness for granted. Wait! That wasn't true. All of his wardmates had become skilled in their field and were securing a spot in society for themselves quite well.

He, however, was kidnaped and tortured for a little while and he was breaking down! That was surely not what Halt would do. He wondered where Halt was. What he was doing. Was he even looking for him? Was Will expected to manage this alone?

Even if these were simply the taunting jibes of his captors, they did make sense. Besides, there was one factor above all that shamed Will more than anything. The entire reason behind the awkwardness and tension consuming Will's last days with his teacher.

The fact that he was in love with Halt.

Will was pulled to his feet by the scruff of his neck. Bone weary from his now daily ordeal with the tank, he permitted his body to remain limp and did not struggle. Finally, his breath had steadied to an even pace. He knew that it would not be long before he was struggling for air again, though for reasons other than the horrors of the murky tank.

Will chided himself for not having noticed when one of his tormentors had vanished. He had only just realized as the burly man reappeared. The customary insane grin donned his features and a long red tipped poker was clutched in his hand.

Will instinctively tried to dislodge his captor's hand to flee as his mind processed what was to happen next.

"Look at that!" the lanky blood-red haired man yelled.

The man restraining him punched his face, then delivered a mighty blow to his unprotected gut. Tears of mixed emotions sprang to Will's eyes. He did not give up the struggle.

"Surprised you have so much fight in you, kid," his captor remarked dryly. "That was a good idea, Derek."

"Yeah! Look at him," the red head taunted. "Is the wannabee ranger ward brat scared?"

Will was determined to escape. He could do this. He was a ranger. He would not be hurt for the amusement of others any longer.

"Cut it out!"

The man's arm encircled Will's neck, bruised purple from similar situations. Will screamed as a knife was plunged hilt deep into his abdomen. It was swiftly pulled out and slammed in again, right next to the first wound. The pain and fear broke Will's carefully controlled demeanor. Warm tears slid down his dirty face, burning the cuts and bruises as they passed.

"He's crying!" one of them shrieked in triumph.

"Hold him steady. I think we may be about to break him."

Blinded and helpless to defend himself, Will stiffened with every step the burly blonde took. When Will sensed that he was close enough, he desperately threw his arms up to ward him off. The attempt was futile and only served to cause him further pain as the blade was shifted and jostled inside of him.

They cackled at his pathetic display of helplessness. Tears of pain, shame, despair, and fear would not stop flowing down his cheeks. They only increased as the heated tip of the poker was scraped tantalizingly slow down his half bared legs. Will could not stop the instinctive jerking and struggling from the source of his agony.

"If you hold still, brat, this wouldn't be so bad."

"Aren't you supposed to be a ranger? Your master must be ashamed. You can't even control yourself."

Will cried out as the poker was raked across his now blade free stomach. His hands scrabbled wildly at the weapon to keep it away.

"Hey," the man bearing the poker remarked.

"Gerald. Pull his head back. And keep him steady. We don't want to damage him too quickly too fast."

Will felt hands seize his jaw and hair roughly, forcing his head back to expose his throat. Another set of hands gripped his shoulders firmly. He could feel the other's nails digging unmercifully into his starvation shrunken shoulders.

"No!" he cried feebly, hands clawing blindly, body twisting madly. The two men held him fast. Will could not move his head an inch.

The hot tip made contact with the sensitive flesh of Will's throat. Will shrieked, seizing the weapon with his bare hands. He screamed in unconstrained anguish as he fought to keep the painful tip at bay. Will could feel skin of his hands numbing and blistering. He knew instinctively that he would be dead if he relinquished his grip. Fresh tears exploded from his puffy, irritated eyes. His vision darkened threateningly and the wicked cackling of Will's captors drowned out his ability to hear anything else.

Heat seemed to build within his head. Will could feel his brain pounding maddeningly against his skull. His breath was coming in short ragged gasps. The sounds of his tormentors amusement seemed to grow distant. The pain in his hands exploded. Will feared that they were ignited. His mind was too overcome with a mighty miasma to care. He was going to be sick. The overwhelming darkness that pressed upon him was greatly welcomed.


	2. Drifting or Dreaming

A/N – I'm alive! Unless you all kill me for the long hiatus. If you are going to abuse me, I request nothing too creepy or cruel. (Will is mad because I did not spare him in the same way, but I am giving him Halt later, so it all evens out) And nothing to damage my hands, as then I wouldn't be able to write. ^-^ I promise you I'm not crazy. The kiddies really do talk to me. How else would I be able to write?

Anyway, I am sorry. *intense groveling and pleas for mercy* I will try to make it up somehow. I love you guys for putting up with my crazy shenanigans. Special thanks to each and every reviewer. Seriously, the reviews are like gold. I adore them so. *hugs* (and smiles to those who get uncomfortable with random people being all touchy-feely and personal and do not want hugs)

Disclaimer: None of it is mine. The charming Mr. Flannagan is the father of the fine specimens used as characters in this peculiar idea of mine. If I was making money, then I wouldn't be as terrified of college. I scared s***less.

Warnings: umm, angsty fear stuff, mentions of torture, and in later chapters there will be cutesy slash between Halt and Will. Gayness will ensue. But not yet. Later there may be language and perhaps mentions/memories of rape. We shall see. _This_ chap only has the first 2 things warned of. Oh! Also, Will is REALLY OOC is this chap, but only because he's been tortured for like…weeks on end. You'd be OOC too. You'd get scared and pathetically wimpy too. He will return, in part, to the Will we know and love. Give it time. Do not fear.

And, the end of this isn't happyful for me. I don't like how it turned out. So if it seems as retarded or random or just non fitting to the chap, then feel free to yell at me. Sorry also for the shortness of this chap. But I will be back to writing now. So it should all be good.

Also! I have come to realize just how much I really do love Crowley. I don't know. Something about him. Maybe its b/c he's alpha of the pack. And a good one. So he's definitely gonna be a star, with Halt and Will. Shine baby, shine! Read and Review! It brings good luck, which Will needs. So R&R for the sake of Will! ^-^

* * *

"Halt," Will croaked feebly. The apprentice's breath was uneven and shallow. Pain and discomforts blossomed all over his body as Will just tried to breathe the way a deep voice instructed him.

"Hush now, Will. I'm here. Just try to relax as best you can."

Longing for some of that familiarity and comfort, and unable to make cohesive sense of his mentor's muddled but reassuring words, Will raised a shaky hand. Warmth encased it, soothing him into a groggy state of security with gentle pressure. The hushed tones of two men's voices echoed around above him, conversing. Mild pain formed in Will's opposite hand. Halt quickly dispelled any budding fear from the sensation with comforting words. Will enjoyed a soft brushing of fingertips caressing his face. His eyes drooped. He dozed.

When he awoke again, Will was swathed in thick, heavy materials. He felt the steady beating of Halt's heart, somehow sensing that it was his mentor. He was safe.

He saw another cloaked and saddled man riding along side them, alert and aware of all of their surroundings. Will allowed his eyes to close. The gentle thrum of hoof beats and the warmth that encased him willed him to settle down again, until the constant motion of the horse lulled him back to sleep.

Will's third excursion into the realm of consciousness was less reassuring. More realistic to the weeks of life that he had been living. As if everything else had been a dream, something his mind had created for his shattered hopes to cling to.

Unknown faces muttered quietly above him, expressions drawn. A woman with dark tresses and dark circles beneath her eyes shook her head sadly. Will knew that her negative demeanor could not be good. Then someone reached for him, a mysterious object clamped tightly in their hand.

He was going to be hurt again. There was no escape. The dreams had been nothing but dreams after all.

Fearfully, Will jerked, recoiling away.

'_Halt!'_ he thought desperately. The strangers tried to soothe him, even as one of their own approached him menacingly.

'_They couldn't be dreams! They were real! They did happen!'_

His mental pleas and reassurances were all that Will could use to maintain any form of self control. He needed to conserve what precious little energy he had for fighting or escaping later, when the possibility was not so completely hopeless. He needed to be still. He wouldn't be hurt as badly if he was still. He needed his teacher and friend.

"Halt!" he sobbed. With no options left and barely the presence of mind to keep from vaulting from the bed, Will drew back into the empty wall.

Where was Halt? He had to be there. It wasn't a dream! It wasn't fake! It had been real. There was no way that it had all been fake!

"Please just leave me alone," Will whimpered into his arms, raised to shield his face from whatever horrors they were going to put him through. He crushed his legs into his burning stomach and shrank away. "Halt! Halt!"

Hands gripped him. Will swatted at them futilely, vision obscured by the tears that he was hiccupping on.

"Wait!"

The strangers swarming him withdrew slowly. Will huddled back against the wall. Someone slid onto the bed beside him, coming very close.

"Will," a man spoke softly, soothingly. The apprentice felt compelled to listen. Felt some of his panic begin to dissipate. Until the man's fingers curled around Will's still raised arm.

Will leapt back in fright and the gentle grip became firm, preventing him from moving further and not relinquishing its owner's hold. Tears coursed faster down Will's face and he jerkily tried to pry the fingers away, oblivious to spikes of pain as he did so.

"No. Will, it's me. It's all right. Calm down. It's Halt."

"Halt! Halt! Help me!" he croaked while scratching into the man's flesh and twisting his arm to gain more leverage.

"Will, it's me. It _is_ Halt. I _am_ Halt."

Will opened his eyes. Dark and compassionate, Halt was there and staring anxiously at him. The blanket of terror that had been cocooning around Will dissolved. He began to breathe again.

"Everything is okay now. You're safe. It's Halt."

"Halt," Will choked, crying anew with relief.

"I'm here," Halt told him, brushing away the fresh trails of moisture and shifting closer to put his arm around the boy's quivering shoulders.

"I was…I was…I'm…"

"Shh. Hush now," the ranger cooed, petting Will's sweaty hair.

Will's lip trembled, threatening to begin sobbing. He reached feebly for his friend, who wrapped him up in both arms and pressed Will into the folds of green. The strength of Halt's cradling embrace and the familiarity of him, in smell and sound and warmth, destroyed the feelings of fear and entrapment that had been slowly strangling every fiber of strength and hope that was in Will. His self control broke.

"I was…was…so…sc-sca-scared…th-th-th-th-that you…you…wer-weren't re-really…h-he-he-he-he-here. Tha-that…that I'd…I'd…m-ma-made it a-all…u-up."

"No, I'm here. I'm here now. Everything is going to be alright. I promise. You will be okay now. I've got you."

Will could only whimper in response. He clutched at Halt, who held him closer, protectively. Spent of energy, the apprentice slumped limply and let his mind shut down in this new state of security. He was with Halt. Halt would protect him.

Will allowed his eyes seal, Halt's fingers running gently through his hair and his deep voice rumbling their chests as he murmured reassurances and comforts. The doctors could not bring themselves to disturb them.


End file.
